Savior
by LiTtle Dolls
Summary: AU/Grimmjow est un jeune étudiant paumé et asocial.Un jour un peu plus gris que les autres il va faire une rencontre qui va changer sa façon de voir le monde, qui va le changer lui...M pour être tranquille mais histoire trés soft, Yaoi sur les bords.


_Je sens que certaine vont vouloir me lapider . . .*part se cacher* Je suis vraiment désolé si il y en a qui attende la suite de Nightmare (je suis optimiste là XD) mais je bloque vraiment et cette histoire la est née tellement spontanément que je me dois de la publier. _

_C'est très différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude puisque c'est un AU mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même. Faîtes moi savoir si vous voulez une suite, parce que je trouve que sa pourrait tout aussi bien faire un one-shot. . ._

_P.S : le titre et l'ambiance de l'histoire m'ont été inspiré par la chanson « Savior » de Rise Against, si vous aimez le rock c'est pour vous ! XD_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

Savior

_ Espèce de dégénéré ! Ou comptes-tu aller comme ça ?!

Les cris de sa mère résonnèrent longtemps après lui, semblant le poursuivre dans ce grand couloir entièrement blanc. Il entendit encore quelques insultes, des « putains de punk ! » et des « tu vas voir ce soir à la maison » qui n'avaient depuis un bon moment plus aucun effet sur lui.

Les mains dans les poches il se retourna pour adresser un rictus méprisant à sa génitrice et s'enfuir de plus belle. Enfin pour être plus précis il cherchait à fuir l'ensemble de ces putains d'hypocrites qui se surnommaient eux-mêmes sa « famille ».

Rien que ce mot suffisait à lui filer la gerbe.

Il ignora les infirmières et les aides-soignants qui le regardaient de travers et poursuivit son errance dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Scruter les gens tristes et les gens soulagés, les numéros pairs et impairs sur les portes des chambres suffisait à le calmer un peu.

Non mais sérieux ! c'était quoi cette idée à la con de tous se réunir devant le lit de mémé agonisante ?! Et en plus ils espéraient qu'il allait pleurer !

Il serra les dents et passa une main tendue dans ses cheveux teint en bleu électrique. Il n'allait certainement pas gaspiller des larmes pour une personne qui ne représentait rien pour lui…à part peut être de l'argent de poche pour Noël et son anniversaire. Et comme il les détestait et les méprisait tous autant qu'ils étaient, pendant que ces minables se disputaient gentiment, civilité oblige, l'héritage, il s'était tous simplement barré en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte pour achever mémé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ?

Eh bien il allait errer dans cet hôpital et profiter de sa solitude chérie jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour lui de rentrer dans cette cage que ses parents appelaient leur « chez eux ».

Avec amertume il pensa qu'il devait être le seul ado dans toute la ville à détester le weekend.

Il enfonça ses mains plus profond dans ses poches trouées et était sur le point d'entamer un virage lorsque des bruits joyeux attirèrent son attention. Curieux, il tendit l'oreille et perçu un brouhaha d'enfants et la voix irrité de l'adulte qui avait à subir tout ça. Il s'approcha, la porte était entrouverte.

Quatre ou cinqs gamins ; le plus jeune devait avoir six ans et le plus âgé dix ; tapaient avec application, armé de frites en mousses, sur un aide-soignant qui n'avait probablement rien demandé.

_ Bien fait pour toi mon gars…marmonna le punk pour lui-même, sans se rendre compte qu'il s'était penché et avait passé le bout de son nez dans l'entrebâillement pour espionner.

_ Yaaaaahhhhh !!! a l'attaque !!!!

_ prends toi la fureur du dragon !!!! wrouuushhhh !!!!

_ Suçe l'ennemi !!!!!

Les petits se déchainaient tellement sur le pauvre infirmier, le punk pensa à une bonne vieille mutinerie du temps des pirates. Discret jusqu'ici, il ne put empêcher un rire sourd de franchir ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit le lapsus d'un petit garçon brun d'à peine sept ans.

Ce qui le fit bien entendu repéré illico par les mini terreurs, qui s'empressèrent de le rapporter à leur victime préférée.

- Msieu ! msieu !! ya un aut' msieu bizarre à l'entrée !!

_ nan c'est un stroumf !!! il est bleu ! il est bleu !

Et tout les mômes de scander « il est bleu, il est bleu » pour le plus grand désespoir du jeune homme et de l'infirmier, toujours assis par terre.

Gêné, il voulu s'enfuir et refermer la porte mais c'est ce moment précis que choisit un appel strident pour résonner dans les hauts parleurs du couloir. Un peu sonné, il n'eût que le temps de comprendre « urgence/ tout les infirmiers mobilisé » que déjà l'infirmier en question le choppait par le bras et le tirait à l'intérieur.

_ Vous ! vous rester ici et vous gardez un œil sur eux jusqu'à ce que je revienne, ok ?

_ mais !

Même pas le temps d'émettre une quelconque protestation, l'aide soignant filait déjà dans le couloir maintenant bondé. Il essaya quand même et cria dans l'indifférence totale :

_ Je suis pas qualifié.. !

Sa protestation resta sans effet sur l'effervescence qui régnait dans les étages ; apparemment il y avait eut un carambolage juste devant l'hôpital et ils allaient être occupé pour un bon moment.

A moitié résigné, il se tourna vers les petits qui le regardaient avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Bah, au moins ça lui changerait les idées et ils avaient pas l'air méchant.

Il s'assit en tailleur au milieu de la pièce tout en leur expliquant.

_ bon je crois que cet infirmier à du travail donc je vais rester avec vous en attendant ok ?

Laissant les enfants l'analyser comme ils le souhaitaient, il détailla rapidement la pièce, qu'il trouva déprimante : des lits immenses et blancs, des murs blancs, des rideaux blancs, des tas de tuyaux partout et d'appareil métalliques à l'aspect effrayant et une odeur de sédatif et d'alcool qui vous soulevait le cœur.

Un hôpital, quoi.

Il se demanda si ses gosses vivaient ici 24h/24 ou s'ils étaient juste de passage. Il espérait pour eux la deuxième option. En parlant d'eux, il put remarquer qu'ils étaient cinq, tous en chemise d'hôpital et pâle comme la mort. Pas impressionnée pour deux sous, il avisa une petite fille avec de grand yeux bleu sombres qui serrait une impressionnante peluche en forme de lapin contre son cœur.

_ Il a l'air sympa ton lapin !

La petite lui fit un sourire timide et hocha la tête.

_ L'est doux ! tu veux toucher ?

_ mais avec plaisir, demoiselle !

Elle rit un peu et s'approcha de lui en sautillant pour lui présenter son lapin.

_ C'est Chappy !

Il lui rendit son sourire et commença à gratter les oreilles du lapin en peluche tout en repensant avec nostalgie à celles qu'il avait dissimulées pendant des années à sa mère, de peur qu'elle ne les jette.

Toujours en train de s'amuser avec Chappy, il vit les autres enfants se rapprocher de lui. L'un d'eux, plus curieux que les autres, sembla prendre son courage à deux mains et demanda :

_ qu'est'ce tu fais ici toi ?

Il cessa de jouer avec la peluche pour s'appuyer sur ses genoux, toujours assis en tailleur, et lui répondre doucement.

_ eh bien j'était avec des personne que je n'aimai pas du tout donc je suis parti, je me suis perdu…

Quelques rire fusèrent.

_...et j'ai atterrit ici !

Il les détailla, tout en train de se foutre gentiment de sa gueule. Il y avait bien sur la « petite au Chappy », mais aussi une autre petite fille qui semblait plus renfrogné à sa droite. Venait deux garçons un peu plus grand, l'un avec des cheveux noir en bataille et de grand yeux, noir aussi, qui le dévisageait avec crainte ; l'autre, les cheveux aussi rouge que le soleil qui commençait à se coucher derrière eux, nettement plus sur de lui et, notre punk ne put que le remarquer, avec des tatouages tribaux qui dépassait de sa chemise de nuit.

La surprise passée, il revint taquiner la peluche que la petite tenait dans ses bras et leur demanda à son tour :

_ et vous ? qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement et les petits se regardèrent pour décider qui répondrait a la question du « monsieur-stroumpf ». Finalement celui aux cheveux noir en bataille s'avança et déclara placidement avec sa petite voix :

_ nous, on va mourir.

C'était dit avec tant de sérieux que le jeune homme failli éclater de rire, mais il se repris au dernier moment.

_ ah bon ? mourir ? rien que ça ?

Voyant que le petit était sur le point de pleurer, il attrapa doucement sa chemise d(hôpital et le tira vers lui. Les grands yeux de chiots tout humides se levèrent vers lui et il sut pourquoi tant de filles voulaient à tout prix des enfants. Il le fit asseoir aux creux de ses jambes croisées et lui ébouriffa un peu plus la tête.

_ c'est assez déprimant ce que tu dis là, gamin ! Bon, et si on commençait par se présenter hein ?

_ toi d'abord !

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges se tenait devant lui, bombant les muscles qu'il n'avait pas encore pour tenter de l'impressionner. Un sourire franc étira les joues halées du punk.

_ Ok, ok…

Il lui tendit la main qui n'était pas occupée à rassurer le petit brun.

_...moi c'est Grimmjow.

Le petit s'en saisi, visiblement ravi qu'on lui parle comme à une véritable personne, et la secoua en répondant :

_ Renji, m'sieu ! et eux, ajouta-t-il en désignant du pouce les autres, c'est Rukia…

La petite au Chappy lui fit un grand sourire.

_...Soi Fon…

La petite brune se renfrogna un peu plus à l'entente de son prénom, ce que Grimmjow prit pour un signe de bienvenue.

_ …et Shuuhei c'est celui que vous avez sur vos genoux et qui fait que chialer tout le temps !

Le petit Shuuhei en question ne protesta même pas et préféra se frotter contre la main rassurante du punk, comme un chaton.

Il sourit en le regardant et l'installa un peu mieux entre ses bras.

_ vous z'êtes tous japonais ?!

_ ouaip m'sieu !

_ et…

Grimmjow jeta un œil dégouté au matériel médical qui ronronnait dans la pièce.

_ …vous êtes tous malades je suppose ?

Plusieurs hochements de têtes vigoureux lui répondirent. Triste à présent, il détailla ses enfants si jeune et pourtant si abimé. Malgré leur maladie, qu'elle quelle soit, il les trouvait alerte et plein de vie et il devinait au fond de lui que ça ne devait pas être facile de garder sa bonne humeur dans un endroit pareil.

Renji, apparemment le plus âgé des quatre, reprit la parole.

_ en fait y dise qu'on à tous un cancer et que du coup on va forcément mourir…

_ pourquoi « forcément » ?!, questionna un punk ulcéré à l'idée qu'on puisse démoraliser des enfants à ce point.

Il n'était pas médecin mais pour autant qu'il sache le cancer ça se soignait.

_ ben…

Le petit se tourna vers ses camarades en quête de soutien.

_ …ils disent que puisque qu'on est des enfants on peut pas résister et on guérira pas.

Grimmjow le regarda un instant sans comprendre, sentant contre lui le petit Shuuhei totalement éveillé et à nouveaux terriblement sérieux.

Déjà qu'il détestait les adultes à la base, là c'était pas en train de s'arranger. Toujours à annoncer des vérités toute faîtes et immuable parce que soi disant elle sorte de leurs bouches ! Il avait grandit péniblement au milieu de ses êtres profondément négatif et défaitiste et c'était juré de ne jamais devenir comme eux.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour chasser la colère qui montait en lui.

_ faut pas écouter tout ce qu'il dise les adultes hein….c'est pas parce qu'ils sont vieux qu'ils savent tout sur tout ok ? moi tout ce que je vois c'est des gamins bien vivants qui demande qu'à s'amuser et à taper avec une frite sur tout ce qui bouge !

Il vit avec plaisir les regards amuser des petits se croiser.

La petite Rukia s'avança vers lui, manquant trébucher à chaque pas, et lui tendit son lapin avant de demander timidement :

_ mais…si on est des enfants, pou'quoi tu nous parles comme à des grands ?

_ hé hé…

Il laissa échapper un petit rire amusé et se souvint que lorsque lui avait leur âge il détestait par dessus tout qu'on lui parle comme s'il était un demeuré.

_ si je vous parle comme ça, les kids, c'est que vous êtes loin d'être débile et que je trouve ridicule de simplifier mes phrases et de prendre une voix niaise pour discuter avec vous !

Il attendit leur réaction, bien conscient que, s'il les traitait avec plus de respect et d'attention que n'importe quel autre putain d'adultes, ils restaient des enfants et avaient le vocabulaire de leur âge.

Son inquiétude s'envola lorsqu'il vit Renji lui sourire largement en exhibant toute ses dents pointus, fier d'être enfin traité comme un grand. Il serra sa main droite en un petit poing et vint taper le poing plus robuste de Grimmjow en signe d'amitié.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Grimmjow Jaggerjack sentait au plus profond de ses entrailles qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de bien.

_ bon…

Il se tourna vers le couloir et tendis l'oreille, il y avait toujours autant d'agitation et même quelques gémissements de douleurs indiquant que le personnel de l'hôpital allit être occupé encore pour un moment.

_ …puisque votre victime-infirmier n'a pas l'air de revenir je crois que je vais rester avec vous un peu plus longtemps…

Seuls des cris de joie lui répondirent et Renji entama même une danse de la victoire avec une Soi fon pas très enthousiaste, la forçant à lever les bras et à balancer ses minuscules fesses de droite à gauche, si bien qu'il finit par l'éjecter sur le côté sous les rires de l'assistance et de Grimmjow lui même.

_ Ok, ok, on se calme petit monstre…

Il prit Renji par le coup et lui frotta la tête gentiment.

_ …qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire alors ? dessiner ? euh…ou peut être encore une bataille de frites ?

Le punk ne s'y connaissait pas du tout en « occupage de gamins survolté » donc il proposait ce qu'il entendait vaguement aux émissions de télé foireuse où des mères de famille plus très fraîches s'échangeaient leurs problèmes en geignant. Il s'attendait à ce que les gosses saute partout et prennent à la va-vite crayons de couleurs et feuille (ou au contraire l'attaque sans préavis avec des tas et des tas de frites colorés à moitiés mâchées/ rien que cette idée lui donnait des sueurs froides) mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça.

Une petite brune boudeuse se dressait devant lui du haut de ses un mètres dix à peine et lui demandait ; ou plutôt exigeait, cette gamine devrait être dans la police ; de sa voix grave :

_ nan, parle nous de toi !

Il fixa Soi fon, attendrit malgré lui, mais lâcha un soupir ennuyé : il n'aimait pas parler de lui, et ce quelque soit son interlocuteur.

Remarquant son ennui, Renji revint à la charge.

_ ou t'as qu'à nous parler tout court !

Les yeux marrons était fixé sur lui, implorant, et ce fut seulement à cet instant que Grimmjow remarqua à quel point ils étaient fatigués. Son regard dériva malgré lui sur la poitrine chétive et les marques noires acérés qui dépassait de la chemise ; d'autres courraient de chaque côté du cou mince et il devinait que d'autres se cachaient surement sur les jambes et dans le dos.

Un frisson le parcouru. Etant lui même tatoué, il savait la douleur nécessaire à tout tatouage et se demandait qui pouvait bien oser faire subir ça à un enfant d'a peine dix ans. Pour lui, les tatouages avaient toujours été quelque chose de précieux et de sacré, rempli de symbolisme et quelques fois de souvenirs douloureux, et il sentait qu'il en était de même pour ce garçon, qu'il ait été consenti ou non. Machinalement il caressa ses côtes droites et le bas de son dos ou s'étalait un épais 6 en police gothique.

Il reporta son attention sur Renji, qui le fixait toujours, semblant attendre la sentence.

Il le rassura d'un sourire gêné.

_ bon ok alors…erm, asseyez vous pour commencer, vous devez êtres fatigués.

Les gamins se regardèrent et, sans rien dire, partirent d'un commun accord chercher des coussins aux quatre coins de la pièce et les disposer devant lui. Shuuhei préféra revenir se blottir dans ses pattes, sous les regards amusés de ses camarades. Le punk lui fit un accueil chaleureux et, quand tous furent installés, il commença.

_ euh…ben j'm'apelle Grimmjow et je suis un ado comme un autre quoi…enfin ! plus vraiment un ado vu que j'ai eu dix huit ans ya pas longtemps mais ça change rien…

Il prit une inspiration laborieuse et tenta d'ignorer les quatre paires d'yeux fixés avidement sur lui.

_ j'ai eu mon bac avec mention même si tous mes prof pensait que j'avais de la bouilli bleu à la place du cerveau…

Renji échangea un regard entendu avec Rukia et il préféra continuer plutôt que de les entendre à nouveau scander « il est bleu, il est bleu » et peut-être même, qui sait, lui sortir le générique des schtroumfs.

_ …et maintenant je suis dans une école d'arts ou on glande rien comparé aux autres écoles mais ou on s'éclate bien !

_ ah ! j'svais que t'étais un glandeur, Grimm' !

Alors que Renji le pointait joyeusement du doigt, il se dit « ça y est, voilà le temps des surnoms » et se réjouissait intérieurement. Les gens ne se rendait jamais compte de ce basculement dans une relation, le moment ou on donnait un surnom a l'autre et ou il devenait sans qu'on s'en aperçoive spécial pour nous, de façon négative comme positive. Comme ceux la était d'origine japonaise et qu'il s'y connaissait un minimum (merci les mangas) il se jura de mettre bientôt du « chan » à toute les sauces, même pour Renji, ce qui ne manquerait pas de faire hurler le gamin.

Grimmjow s'en réjouissait d'avance.

_ Bon à part ça j'ai pas grand chose à dire et puis…faudrait faire un échange non ? Allez, parlez-moi de vous un peu…

Les enfants se regardèrent entre eux, hésitant. Ça n'était jamais facile de parler de soi à un inconnu et on leur répétait assez toute leur courte vie qu'il ne fallait pas le faire pour que ça rentre. Finalement, jugeant sans doute que s'était si rare qu'on s'intéresse à eux qu'il fallait sauter sur l'occasion, la timide Rukia se lança.

_ Euh…moi je suis ici parce que mon frère veut pas s'occuper de moi…

Grimmjow ouvrit des yeux turquoise grand comme des soucoupes. C'était si courant que ça que tout leurs proches soient si salauds ??

Ne remarquant pas son regard ébahi, la petite fille continua.

_ En fait il est occupée avec son travail alors il m'a mis ici en attendant et il passe me voir des fois…

Visiblement triste, Rukia serra plus fort contre elle son Chappy et finit dans un murmure :

_ Il a dit qu'il voulait pas que je revienne à la maison si je suis malade…

Sa mauvaise surprise passée, le jeune punk réfléchit aux paroles prononcées par ce grand frère si distant. Au fond de lui, il ne pensait pas que cet homme soit assez dégueulasse pour se débarrasser de sa sœur comme ça. Il se remit en question à son tour et alla fouiller dans ses (nombreux) défauts pour enfin trouver une explication plausible au comportement du frère de Rukia : excessivement fier, il était totalement démuni devant la maladie qui frappait sa petite sœur chéri et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de la mettre en pension a l'hôpital, où on la soignerait parfaitement bien et d'où elle ne pourrait pas voir ses faiblesses.

Grimmjow trouvait ça à la fois attendrissant et complètement irritant pour lui, lui rappelant parfois son propre comportement. Si ce snob accordait tant d'importance au quand-dira-t-on c'est qu'au final il n'aimait pas sa sœur comme il le devrait ! Décidant que ce mettre en colère sans raison pourrait effrayer les enfants, il chassa ces pensées de sa tête et se promis d'expliquer plus tard à la petite pourquoi son grand frère lui paraissait si méchant.

Il se tourna alors vers Soi Fon et lui murmura gentiment :

_ allez, à toi…

La petite brune lui jeta un regard suspicieux pour finalement se lancer en bafouillant.

_ j'ai…j'ai pas de papa…et maman elle peut pas s'occuper de moi parce qu'on a pas toutes les machines a la maison…alors je suis ici.

Vu le caractère de la petite Grimmjow ne s'attendait pas à un grand discours, il était content d'avoir pu en apprendre autant, le reste viendrait avec le temps…

Le temps ?

Depuis quand prévoyait-il de passer du temps avec eux ?

Le bleuté jeta un coup d'œil intérieur sur sa vie, son quotidien, et trouva le tout assez insignifiant. Il se levait le matin uniquement pour voir l'aurore dévorer sa chambre à coup de doux rayons doré, allait en cours parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, dessinait parce qu'il ne savait faire que ça, le psychologue du lycée l'ayant catalogué comme un « cas typique de paranoïa doublé d'agoraphobie et d'un refus d'aller vers les autres remontant probablement à l'enfance ». Il n'avait pas put finir son diagnostic parce que Grimmjow lui avait mis respectueusement son poing dans la gueule avant de se diriger vers le réfectoire pour un repas bien mérité. Le soir il rentrait et s'engueulait avec ses parents ou les évitaient le plus possible, ça dépendait, puis jouait de la guitare les yeux levé vers son bout de ciel, ignorant les appels désespéré de son portable qui lui disait en clignotant qu'il avait encore six appels manqués et une dizaine de messages en attente.

Lui, tout ce qu'il attendait, c'était le crépuscule et la nuit, si calme et hors du temps.

Mais maintenant quelque chose s'agitait au fond de lui, et ce quelque chose aspirait justement à autre chose.

En quelques minutes à peine, il avait décidé qu'il aiderait ses gamins de toutes ses forces, pour qu'ils arrêtent de vivre ce que lui vivait encore.

_ erm…je..je peut continuer ? Soï à fini de toute façon…

Grimmjow sortit de ses réveries et se tourna vers Renji, qui le regardait de son air canaille, semblant attendre une réaction de sa part. Il lui adressa un sourire amical et l'encouragea.

_ ouais vas-y te gênes pas, de toute façon je m'attendais pas à un grand discours !

Renji sourit de toutes ses dents avant de se tortiller sur son coussin, cherchant ses mots.

_ ben…en fait moi et Shuu' on a encore nos parents mais pareil ils peuvent pas s'occuper de nous avec ce qu'on a alors…ben ils nous ont amené ici et …et ils avaient promis de passer nous voir tout les jours mais j'crois qu'ils nous ont oubliés…

Sa voix se brisa légèrement sur le dernier mot, comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment le laisser sortir. Grimmjow n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Oublié ?? comment des parents pouvaient oublier leurs enfants, et en plus s'ils sont atteint d'une maladie grave qui les faits souffrir ??

Décidément il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la pourriture humaine….

Incrédule, il demanda à Renji de continuer.

_ en fait j'parle pour Shuu' parce que lui il ose pas et puis on se connaît depuis longtemps hein…oh et t'as vu mes tatouages ?!

Il tirait sur le col de sa chemise d'hôpital, exhibant fièrement les marques noires. Tout excité, il ajouta :

_ tsé, j'en ai aussi dans le dos et aux jambes hein ! tu veux voir ??!

Il commençait déjà à se retourner et à relever sa chemise, laissant voir le début de ses petites fesses, quand Grimmjow l'arrêta.

_ hôla cowboy ! y'a des dames ici !

Il rit de bon cœur en voyant le gamin virer rouge tomate et baisser sa chemise le plus rapidement possible. Renji lui adressa un sourire gêné, grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

_ et comment sa se fait que tu sois tatoué, hein ? faut être plus grand pour faire ça normalement…

_ ben…c'est mon papa qui me l'as fait…il est super fort hein ! il a dit que ça me rendrai plus fort pour me battre contre les virus…

Le punk eut un coup de blues tout à coup. Lui savait pertinemment qu'on ne tatouait pas un enfant de son âge, à moins que celui ci ne soit condamné à mourir dans quelques mois…

_ et t'as eu mal ?

Renji fit mine de réfléchir un moment puis répondit, tout fier :

_ j'ai même pas pleuré !

_ ah ah…ok ok …et sinon qu'est-ce que tu peut me dire à propos de Shuuhei ?

Le petit brun s'était déjà endormi, lové sur les cuisses de Grimmjow. Il lui caressa les cheveux affectueusement et remarqua une tâche noire sur sa joue. Perplexe, il écarta les cheveux qui la recouvraient et faillit s'étouffer. Sous ses yeux s'étalait le numéro 69, soigneusement tatoué sur la pommette du gamin.

Il leva des yeux interrogateurs vers Renji.

_ ouais lui aussi c'est mon papa qui l'a tatoué…

Voyant les joues du punk virer au rouge, Renji demanda, avec l'air plus ou moins innocent qui sied à son âge :

_ ben quoi ? y'a un truc qui va pas ?

Ne pouvant pas lui parler de la signification particulière de ce chiffre, le bleuté lui demanda simplement pourquoi on lui avait tatoué ça.

_ c'est le numéro de la maison où il est né…c'est pour pas qu'il oublie parce que ça fait vachement longtemps qu'il est ici. Comme ça il pourra rentrer chez lui s'il veut quand il sera guéri…

Grimmjow acquiesça en silence, continuant de veiller sur le sommeil du petit. Il regarda les visages fatigué devant lui.

_ bon, ça vous dirait une petite sieste ? z'avez l'air crevé là…

_ mais…t'as pas un chez toi ?

Rukia s'était avancée, son énorme lapin toujours prés d'elle. Elle avait posé sa petite main blanche sur le bras tanné du punk et le regardait avec tristesse.

Un sourire jaune étira son visage. Il posa sa grosse main sur celle de la petite et la regarda dans les yeux.

_ tu sais…même si j'ai un chez moi y'a personne qui m'attend la bas…alors quitte à pioncer quelque part je préfère rester avec vous !

Elle lui sourit et se jeta dans ses bras, réveillant au passage le pauvre Shuuhei, qui clignait des yeux, déboussolé. Elle le poussa sans ménagement et se fit une place entre les jambes de Grimmjow, consentant à poser son Chappy à côté d'elle.

Un peu débordé, le pauvre punk observait les deux enfants s'installer sans intervenir, espérant juste que cette place était assez confortable pour eux deux.

Renji ricana sur les « morveux qui retournaient toujours dans les jupes de leurs mères » mais vint quand même s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme, calant son dos maigre contre son bras. Et tout ce petit monde d'apporter coussin et couvertures avec eux, ce qui donna au final l'impression à Grimmjow de s'être changé en matelas vivant.

Il vit que la plus jeune, Soï Fon, n'osait pas bouger. Elle restait plantée là, à quelques centimètres de lui, coussin et couvertures débordant de ses petits bras.

Grimmjow lui sourit et tendis son bras libre pour prendre le coussin et la couverture et les jeter plus loin. Il attira ensuite la gamine vers lui et l'installa confortablement dans le creux de son épaule, la réchauffant de son corps.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, leurs souffles réguliers emplissant la chambre. Le bleuté avait calé son dos contre un pouf assez mou qui épousait la forme de son corps et rêvassait en regardant son cher crépuscule par la grand baie vitrée. Il était particulièrement magnifique ce soir là.

Peut être parce qu'il n'était pas seul à le contempler.

Il avait toujours eu un instinct très développé, en tout cas par rapport aux gens qui l'entouraient. Il sentait d'embler s'il pouvait faire confiance à une personne ou quand une averse menaçait de crever le ciel. Il voyait même des _choses_ parfois, des _choses_ qui n'appartenait pas à ce monde, mais il n'en parlait jamais. Et là, maintenant qu'il était le seul à être éveillé dans la pièce, il sentait qu'il n'était pas seul.

Quelqu'un, qui était forcément là depuis le début, avait écouté son intervention jusqu'à maintenant, le tout sans bouger, en restant parfaitement silencieux. Il doutait que la personne en question soit simplement endormie, sinon son souffle aurait résonné dans la pièce dés le départ et les gamins aurait fait automatiquement un peu moins de boucan. A moins qu'ils s'en fichent totalement ? Grimmjow n'y pensait pas, ils étaient bien trop gentil pour ne pas se soucier du sommeil de l'un des leurs. La preuve résidait d'ailleurs au creux de ses bras, où Rukia avait passé intuitivement ses petit bras autour de Shuuhei pour le caler contre sa poitrine, lui tenant chaud.

Il savait aussi que cette personne ne pouvait qu'être un enfant, ce service et cet étage en général étant réservé à la pédiatrie.

Etant lui même soi disant « agoraphobe » il n'aimait pas la foule et encore moins les étrangers qui la composait. Peut être que ce gamin était comme lui…

Suivant son instinct, il fixa de son regard turquoise un lit resté en retrait dans un coin de la pièce, entouré d'épais rideaux blancs. Ils étaient opaques, impossible de dire si quelqu'un se tenait derrière. Pourtant Grimmjow continua de les fixer, sans jamais ciller.

Déconcentré par les rayons orangé qui frappaient le bord du lit ou peut être simplement par le regard qu'il sentait posé sur lui, l'enfant mystérieux se trahit : il bougea, effleurant les rideaux blancs qui ondulèrent sous le choc.

Maintenant Grimmjow en était sur, il y avait bien quelqu'un. Il ne dit rien et ne fit pas un geste, de toute façon il avait encore quatre gamins qui dormaient sur lui. Il décida que ce serait à _l'autre_ de faire le premier pas.

Alors il attendit. Longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que les derniers rayons de soleil meurent et que la chambre devienne soudain plus froide.

Les petits dormaient toujours, il avait juste rajouté une ou deux couverture pour leur tenir chaud, ce qui l'avait finalement transformé en tente humaine.

Il attendit si longtemps et si tard dans la nuit qu'il en finit presque par oublier ce qu'il attendait. Il fut réveillé par un crissement violent et bref.

Une main fine et anguleuse, pâle sous les lumières artificielles qui traversaient la baie vitrée, avait écarté d'un geste brusque le rideau blanc, dont les anneaux avaient crissés sur leur portique métallique.

Il distingua alors, après s'être remis de sa surprise, un jeune garçon a peine plus vieux que Renji, assis sur son lit et qui le dévisageais. Accusation et rage pouvais se lire dans ses yeux vert délavés et Grimmjow su qu'elles étaient toute deux dirigées vers lui.

Il ne fit pas un geste et ils restèrent là, à se dévisager, se tester, pendant de longues minutes. Interminables minutes qui furent interrompu par la voix de l'enfant. Plus qu'une voix, un sifflement reptilien et cruel qui heurta Grimmjow au plus profond de son être.

_ qui t'es pour débouler comme ça et leurs donner de faux espoirs ?!

Le punk n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que le gamin repris, sûr de lui :

_ t'es qu'un connard d'adulte comme tous les autres. Un menteur ! ils vont mourir, on va tous mourir ici, et toi tu débarque en leur parlant de promesses et de projets qu'ils pourront jamais apprécier parce qu'ils seront morts ! tous c'que t'as à faire maintenant c'est leurs foutre la paix !

Il n'avait jamais vu autant de hargne dans un si petit corps. Sa main crispée sur le rideau, ses sourcils froncés au maximum et le pli qui déformait sa bouche sans couleur ; tout, absolument tout chez ce gamin lui criait qu'il le détestait déjà, avant même de le connaître.

Mais ce que Grimmjow savait c'est qu'il ne partirait pas si facilement et que quelque chose de beaucoup plus noir ce cachait derrière ses reproches.

La révélation lui coupa le souffle un instant.

Il se voyait, lui, à travers ce gamins hargneux. Toute la haine qu'il dégageait et toute cette froideur n'était qu'une façade pour dissimuler les véritables blessures : déception, innombrables déception et trahison, un cœur si jeune et déjà réduit à l'état de rien.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait provoqué ça et, pour la première fois de sa courte existence, sentit un incroyable désir de protection monté en lui.

Grimmjow voulait aider ce gamin, par n'importe quel moyens. Il savait que toute cette haine pouvait être dirigé vers un but positif, il en était la preuve vivante. La respiration hachée du gamin lui parvint lorsqu'il décida qu'il voulait faire pour lui ce à quoi il n'avait jamais eu droit : un adulte désintéréssé et mature qui lui aurait tendu la main pour le tirer vers le haut.

Le gamin allait prendre la parole encore une fois.

_ Ta gueule, morveux.

Le bleuté avait mobilisé tout son charisme dans cette simple phrase, et ça avait fonctionné. Presque choqué, le gamin aux cheveux blancs, il s'en rendait compte à présent, avait été coupé dans son élan et le dévisageait comme si pour lui il était impensable qu'un adulte insulte un enfant malade.

Avec beaucoup de tendresse et de précaution, Grimmjow déposa tout ses précieux paquets encore endormis à côté de lui, prenant bien soin de les recouvrir avec une montagnes de couvertures polaires.

Alors seulement il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et fit face à l'enfant, qui pour le coup s'était considérablement tassé dans son lit, mais en gardant ce même regard rebelle qui touchait Grimmjow. Il s'avança lentement au bord du lit, les lumières colorées de la ville jouant sur ses traits carrés. Sans se gêné, il fini d'écarter les rideaux blancs et s'aperçut que le gamin était plus grand que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Les yeux verts le fixait toujours et il avait replié une de ses jambes contre son corps, comme pour se protéger. Le punk le fixa durement, toujours dans les yeux.

_ écoute gamin, si je les aime bien et que je veux les aider c'est moi qu'sa regarde. T'as rien à dire la dessus. Maintenant si t'avais pas les couille de venir me dire tout ça en fasse des le début au lieux d'attendre peinard qu'ils se soient tous endormis, c'est toi le connard.

Mécontent de son manque de réaction, Grimmjow attrapa le genoux du plus jeune et le força à étendre sa jambe sur le lit. L'autre ne résista pas, bien trop faible et impréssionné pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Il se contenta de faire une chose que le punk n'avait pas envisagé : il lui tendit la main. Grimmjow, dubitatif, la prit néanmoins sans hésiter et récolta un timide :

_ J'mapelle Tôshiro, m'sieur.

_ Hn. Moi c'est Grimmjow. Mais tu doit le savoir vu que t'as passé ton temps à nous écouter…

Le petit ne répondit rien, et lâcha la main de Grimmjow mollement pour mieux se réfugier dans les plis de sa chemise.

Surpris, il ne le repoussa pas et s'assit même sur le lit à ses côtés. Ils n'échangèrent pas une parole de plus, c'était superflus.

Le jeune punk comprenait qu'il avait réussit à passer la frontière du cœur du gamin, simplement en l'engueulant comme tout adulte responsable était sensé le faire lorsque qu'un enfant dépassait les bornes. Après tout lui aussi gardait en mémoire les innombrables fois où il s'était fait engueulé sans raison et son cœur se remplissant de haine et d'orgueil toute les fois où il aurait vraiment mérité une bonne claque et où celle ci ne venait jamais. Quand il regardait en arrière il se disait qu'il avait vraiment été une peste mais qu'il avait persisté dans son erreur puisque personne ne l'avait corrigé.

Toute sa vie il avait dû jouer l'enfant et le parent, le maître et l'élève, et, même si maintenant il en était fier et qu'il se sentait plus mature que la plupart des gens, ce double jeu l'avait épuisé et lui avait fait perdre confiance à vie envers les adultes et la race humaine en général. Et au fond de lui il ne souhaitait ça à personne.

Il laissa Tôshiro s'accrocher à lui aussi fort qu'il voulait mais ne lui rendit pas son étreinte. Pas encore.

Il tourna simplement son regard vers la fenêtre et contempla la ville, ses trottoirs humides et crasseux, ses gens qui se croisaient sans se voir et ses magnifiques lumières multicolores qui s'entrechoquaient. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, il préférait la ville plongée dans l'obscurité.

A travers le tissu, il sentit de l'eau tiède mouiller son ventre et un fin sourire étira ses traits. S'il pleurait, tout n'était pas perdu.

The soul would have no rainbow if the eyes had no tears.

Il dénichait souvent de belles phrases comme celle là qu'il gardait dans un coin de sa tête. Sous ses aspects rudes, il savait reconnaître et chérissait ce qu'il désignait au fond de lui comme des « moments de grâce » qui pouvaient surgir n'importe quand, au fil du quotidien.

Grimmjow ne comprenait pas que les adultes dépensent des quantités astronomiques d'argent pour voyager au bout du monde alors que le bonheur se trouvait à portée de la main, juste à leurs côtés. Il savait qu'il en vivait un en ce moment même, et gravait dans sa mémoire cette rencontre inattendue et providentielle. La situation était comme suspendu, le temps avait cessé de fonctionner pour eux deux mais il saurait reconnaître le moment propice pour briser cet instant.

Car le propre de ces « moments de grâce », c'est qu'il ne pouvait durer indéfiniment.

Un reniflement lui fit baisser les yeux.

Le gamin se détachait progressivement de lui, essuyant son nez et séchant ses larmes. Il le regardait encore avec une certaine méfiance mais la haine était partie.

D'ailleurs il était tant pour lui de quitter ces lieux. Il ne pouvait pas passer la nuit ici, dans une chambre remplie d'enfants malades sans défense : il voyait d'ici les regards horrifiés du personnel soignant et les soupçons dont il serait sans tarder accusé.

_ Je dois y aller maint'nant.

_ Mmh.

Il marcha silencieusement vers la porte et, juste avant de s'enfoncer dans la nuit, se retourna une dernière fois.

_ Soit vivant quand je reviendrais.


End file.
